Sora meets Ansem
by Shadowandfeathers
Summary: Sora gets defeated by Oogie Boogie in Holloween town and gets greated by an unexpected guest
1. Sora's Final Encounter

Alright since I ran out of ideas for S.H.T. I have decided to make this lovely little fiction about Kingdom Hearts.

Just for everyone to know the story starts when Sora is fighting Oogie in Halloween Town and everything that should have happened until then has happened.

Lansfdjasbfibasndoasnbofusabdiyasbfosndapoisnfouao

Third person P.O.V.

It is Oogie's lair and Sora is just about to deliver the final blow to defeat Oogie but then Oogie gives out a terrible roar that nocks Sora on his feet.

"So you think that you will beat me? Well I got a surprise for you!" Oogie says and then points to a thin door on the wall that opens.

Then what comes from inside shocks Sora and he screams with fright. Then Jack Skellington takes a few steps and is quickly at Oogie's side.

"How could you do this? I thought we were friends!"

"Well I guess you thought wrong." Jack said with wide eyes and a devilish grin.

"You see kid no one will help you and those insignificant partners of yours are already taken care of by yours truly!" Oogie says and laughs out loud.

Sora gets up and rushes at him with his keyblade but Jack catches him by the neck and he is thrown into the wall. "Why?" Sora says weakly and then passes out on the floor the last thing he hears is Oogie laughing.

3 days later Sora finally wakes up to find himself in a dungeon. He hears voices outside his cell but it is so dark he can't tell who is talking.

"He is ready my lord."

"Then bring him into Oogies lair and we will finish as planned."

Sora hears foot steps coming close to him and he pretends he is sleeping. A group of small heartless walk towards him and grab his legs. They quickly start to drag him making haste towards Oogies layer. Sora then opens his eyes and watches as the entrance gets closer and then he is inside.

"Well well, I guess the little boy needed some rest? Ahahahaha! Well lord Ansem will be here shortly so why don't we make sure our little guest doesn't go anywhere?" Oogie says, Jack right next to him laughing away. Then the doors that Jack came into slam open and everyone including Jack jump in shock in spite of who they are. "I guess he got lucky hello Ansem."

A hooded entity walks towards Sora and grabs him by the collar. Sora quickly reacts by pulling quickly to get away from Ansem's harsh grip but it is no use.

"So are you ready to be the thing that you fought against?" Ansem laughs smitefully and turns into a dark gas dropping Sora. Sora tries to run but the gas quickly surrounds him and enters his body through his nostrils and mouth.

Sora falls to his knees then quickly rises, his eyes open but they are not his blue eyes but dark red eyes. Then a deep dark voice comes from his voice.

"Oogie! Jack! There is a time to take action and the time is now!"

End

AOSnbdoaubsdicbzidbasoidubasofdbasoidbasofdoas


	2. Goofy and Donald are saved

Alright I liked the concept so I am going to keep on going with the whole Sora and Ansem Combination.

I would like to ask you all if I should give Sora a different melee weapon since he has now gone evil and what should it be. Open to all ideas but key blades because then it would be too easy for him to open up the key holes.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the second chapter

Sanfdoasboiufbsoiafdbsifbisodabsudhbaiysfbybasdiy

Third Person P.O.V.

Goofy and Donald are locked upstairs in a dungeon alone, not even a heartless near them.

"W-w-what do you think happened to Sora?" Donald asks, but even though the question races through his head he doesn't want it answered.

"I don't know but I can only believe that he will get out sooner or..." Then as Goofy said those few words a crash rang through the end of the hallway. They both look in that direction waiting to see a huge number of heartless but instead they see something they thought they never would see.

"Quick you two get up! I finally escaped Oogie but he has a bunch of heartless behind me and we need to leave now!" Sora says, desperately trying to mask the new change in his voice. Donald and Goofy jump up and run fast to the opposite wall of the dungeon entrance and then once they reach it the cell door crumbles into pieces.

"Now leave!" Sora screams as the noise of scattering feet are heard. The group of three run towards a window and jump out. Sora and Goofy land fine but Donald lands awkwardly and breaks his left arm.

"Sora we should rest a while I think something may be wrong with Donald!" Goofy says but Sora doesn't listen. "Sora...?"

"What do you want? We need to leave this area now! I don't care at the moment for how Donald feels! If we don't leave now we won't even live to find out if he even is hurt!" Sora yells making Goofy flinch from his harsh voice.

"Alright but..." Goofy says unsteadily as if this person was something different.

Then Sora starts running and Goofy, making sure that Donald doesn't get left behind, grabs him by the shoulder as they run into the Gummi Ship. Once in they start on their journey away from Halloween Town.

After a while in the ship they come to the world of Hollow Baston. The ship lands and as they get out they are surrounded by heartless.

"Sora help us!" Goofy and Donald scream together, and as they do this he grabs out his keyblade.

"You know what I think I won't" Says Sora cruelly as he breaks it in half. "I think both of you would be better off dead than alive!" He laughs cruelly and walks away as his old friends are killed by the heartless.

End

asfbrouasbryewbgorbawourdbqwoubeqwiyvbreoiawb


	3. Life Materia

Disclaimer - Any of the Characters used are not mine!

So I finally get the chance to update. To let all know I have decided on a Gun and Gauntlet weapon mix and later on there will be more added I just don't know what yet. Sorry if I haven't updated but here we go. Also this is all before KH2 so anything that happened then never happened in this. This is also just a catch up chapter to keep up with the story.

Sadbyfnsndsanlldsalksdankldsanjasdddasldsanjdsalkdsanadsld

Three years have passed and all but one person was in Ansem's control. In time Ansem changed to a new weapon style which used a gun for long distance battle and a gauntlet for close up fighting. He became unstoppable and put his new skills to the test in a battle against his old friends. Leon was killed in the battle along with Aeris while Yuffie and King Mickey were taken into Ansem's personal servitude. By using Sephiroth, Ansem gained Ex – Soldier Could's help and eventually they both became 1st Class in Ansem's army allowing them to control hundreds of heartless. Cloud proved to be great for Sora but there was always one thing missing, Riku. The one person Ansem had no control over was the one person that this whole problem revolved around. Ansem knew that if Riku was still alive there was a chance that this plan may be spoiled, that Ansem's control over everyone might end. Soon Ansem sent Sephiroth's forces to find Riku so that the gun will be the last thing Riku ever will see. Then it will be a never ending darkness over any piece of land and soon the heartless will rule.

Out on an island not far away but not charted lays the once powerful Riku but in his last battle against the heartless he became injured and helpless. During the first year that Sora and Ansem merged Riku became worried and stole a small fragment of the key blade and used it to forge his Iron Heart sword. The sword allows him to destroy the heartless but has a small price, each time it is used a small piece of Riku's arm gets burnt by the small fragment of the key blade and since his last battle lasted for a long time his arm was wasted to the point where it will be useless for weeks. Knowing this he ran off to this island to hide and heal. This place was known by no one but him but there was one drawback and that was that the closest place to this island was Hollow Baston which now became the center of Ansem's reign.

"Why can't things be the way they used to? How could Sora do this?" Riku said to himself as he lay there on the ground. "I just wish things were back to the day when we were gathering supplies and Sora was actually happy. I have to help save him I know I have to." After he said that he attempted to sit up and fell right back down passing out.

Back on Hollow Baston, Ansem sat on the window sill looking out at his kingdom. Soon he was interrupted by a large noise.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Ansem got up and walked over to were the sound originated.

"Sorry sir." Said a small heartless who was carrying a small note. "I was sent by Captain Strife to give this letter to you and in my hurry I kind of tripped."

Ansem ripped the letter from the heartless' hand and opened it. "It can't be." He said as he was reading it. "I can't believe this could happen! How could they let him escape! Go and tell Cloud that he must report to me in person as soon as possible! We can not allow him to find Riku before this or else! Now go!" He pushed the small heartless out the door and ran for his Gun and Gauntlet. "He must be stopped at any cost and he must be stopped now." At this same moment a very distressed Donald helped a hooded Mickey out of a small jail. "How did he escape the jail"!

A small thought was sent to him. "Donald is alive he was left alive and will stay alive" Sora's heart fought against Ansem for that one moment but was suppressed.

"If that is the case then both will be dead. They will be hanged by my own Gauntlet." Ansem said but again Sora came back up. "That may be your gauntlet but this is still my body!" Sora screamed this through Ansem's control but it was not strong enough. "If I must I will kill your soul permanently and you will never see the light of day again. But once I am done there will be no sun!"


End file.
